Send me back to Hell
by T E A CRUMPETS
Summary: Alfred F. Jones or Lucifer made a big mistake one hundred years ago. He exorcised his mate, Belial back to the depths of hell. Belial swore he would crawl his way out and kill his mate if it was the last thing he did, and one hundred years later he's back and hell bent on killing Alfred, who only wants his precious mate back. "Luci darling did you miss me?" a Sweet devil! USUK fic
1. King of hell

A strangled scream echoed from an abandoned cabin in the woods with a old truck parked outside. Lights flickered lightly from the outside eerily. "You sure this will work?" "It damn well better! We're screwed otherwise!" Two males were arguing ignoring the third standing against the wall. A fourth male sat tied up on a chair in the middle of a circle panting and bloody. "L-Luci~ you can't get r-rid of me that easily love you should know tha-!" A sickening cough racked the fourth male's small petite body. The male against the wall shrugged at the fourth's hacking and heaving form "Beli Babe~ I can get rid of you with a snap of my fingers and ya' know that".

The fourth male chuckled "of course...I hate you so much right now you bloody cocky bastard! You think I won't Crawl out?! Oh trust me I will! And when I do I'll be sure to fucking raise hellfire just so you know DARLING!" He spat out the last word like it was poison. The male on the wall just gestured to the other two, "go on then... Exorcise this bitch". The first male grabbed a old dusty book, and gestured for the second one to move back. He flipped to a page in the book and began to chant. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas" The fourth male let out a pained shriek as the other chanted.

"omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica" another shriek this one stronger. "F-fuck you!" A slow and deranged chuckle came from the now sweating in addition to the blood fourth male. "I'm not leaving not yet! I d-don't care what it bloody takes! I WILL NOT LEAVE!" The male let out a horrendous shriek that sent the first and second male flying back slightly but the third remained against the wall. Papers and objects began to fly around the room, the fireplace flared to life. Everything began to spin in a tornado of sorts around the fourth male.

The first and second male frantically grabbed the book they were using and began to chant quicker. "Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te, cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis, Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili Nomini quem inferi tremunt Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine!". All the objects began to spin faster and faster around the fourth male who shrieked over and over again as his body began to thrash and move.

His green eyes staring constantly at the male on the wall filled with panic, rage, and hurt. The male on the wall stared back nonchalantly as if unaffected by the fourth's shrieks of pain. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica" the first and second male were now reading the book together now at the second part of the exorcism. Everything was a mess, chaos all around that one small male in the circle. "Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te ... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare" The shrieks were getting louder and more painful sounding as well as the thrashing began to move the chair the blonde was sitting in.

"Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!" The loudest shriek of all echoed throughout the entire cabin and the woods surrounding it. All of a sudden all the papers and objects dropped to the floor. The fourth male was limp and had his head facing at the floor. The male against the wall took this as the opportunity to walk over the edge of the still prominent chalk circle. "Beli babe, you still here?" He knelt next the limp other blonde.

"Beli babe...-" "why?... Wh-what did I do?..." The fourth male mumbled under his breath softly. The first and second males tensed and grabbed the book again but stopped when the third male gestured for them to. "I-I...-" a hacking cough came from the fourth male as he hacked up blood. "I HATE you Luci... I won't come back, I'll let you rot... I-I" another hacking cough. "I'll fucking k-kill you... C-consider this it... Y-you just lost the only d-damn demon who would bloody have you as a fucking mate". The third male's eyes narrowed at the fourth male's form, "you don't mean that Belial, because if you do so help me I will come down to hell and fucking incinerate your very being". The fourth male let out a light chuckle before coughing up more blood, "bring it darling, anythings better then being with your sorry arse..." The third male glared acid at the fourth.

"Fine. See if I care" he walked past the other two males and out he cabin into the night, he pretended he couldn't hear the final shriek of his mate being exorcised down to hell again. "Beli babe... I-I'm sorry and wish you would forgive me... But that just ain't possible now ain't it?" No one ever saw "Trevis Smith" nor his boyfriend "Claud Perkinson" again.

_(100 years later)_

Alfred F. Jones walked casually down into the bar as he normally did on a Friday night. "Hey Al! How's it goin'? I reckon you want the usual?" Alfred just chuckled in response, like normal "sure thing Phill!" And with that the bartender got to work and Alfred got to work finding himself a pretty girl. Alfred wasn't "normal" per say, he was a demon... The demon king actually. Lucifer, Satan, whatever people always called him whatever they pleased.

The bartender brought Al his drink when he heard it. "Luci~" Alfred jumped from his seat and looked around the bar frantically before sitting down again cradling his head in his hands. "God damn it! It's only been one hundred years, he can't be out yet... Even for Belial that's tough, especially at the level of hell he's at." He continued to mumble to himself not noticing as another person sat across from him.

"I-I should just stop worrying... He's back in hell, doing' his job and he won't be back anytime soon." "Who ya' talking 'bout deary?" Alfred jumped. A busty blonde woman sat in front of him with a teasing smirk on her pretty pink lips. Alfred subconsciously licked his lips, "oh nothing, just works been getting me down... Say, why don't we go somewhere else?" She smirked "gettin' right down to it then? Sure thing honey... Your place or mine?".

Alfred absolutely shivered in anticipation, "I think mine should be best right now... Ladies first". Alfred lead the blonde out into the bustling streets of New York, New York. They talked casually as if not aware of the naughty things they'd do together when they reached their destination, until Alfred felt it. Someone was watching him... Someone he knew but he just couldn't place it until he looked across the street.

There standing across the street standing in a Burberry trench coat was a shaggy blonde haired, green eyes man, with the busiest eyebrows known to man. He was glaring at Alfred with so much fury and hatred Alfred instantly placed it. "Belial..." He mumbled to himself as the blonde across the street continued glaring at him. "Sorry what was that Hun?" The busty blonde woman stared at him questionably. "Ah sorry, I thought I had seen someone I haven't seen in a while sorry... Lets continue then?" The woman nodded and continued onwards as Alfred looked back where Belial was standing, only to find he had vanished. Alfred thought he may have imagined it but he heard a faint whisper in Belial's british accent.

"Unfaithful Luci~... I'll kill you..." Alfred shivered and walked quicker. Lucifer did not fear anything, but Belial's wrath and he had fully erected all of It exactly one hundred years ago, when he had Belial exorcised back to hell.

That night Alfred lay wide awake next to the naked blonde who was fast asleep. "I'm sorry Beli... I want you to understand that... But that's not gonna save me now is it?" and as if the world hated him (technically it did) he would awake tommorow to his on personal hell (not the one he had already, that one was quite pleasant to him).

_A/N

OMQ I GOT OVER MY WRITERS BLOCK! And so Alfred is Lucifer, and Arthur is Belial. To get where I got the names from you should read this sweet devil USUK doujinshi called "paradise lost" there are two parts to it. Uh so yeah, hopefully I will get to update this soon, any questions I kindly ask you PM me about instead of in your review because Its easier to answer. Thank you for reading the first chapter of "send me back to hell" also yes this is inspired by supernatural, the best tv Show ever! (Cept for Hetalia). Review!


	2. Queen of Hellfire

Alfred F. Jones awoke to the scent of fresh blood. It was close too... extremely close to him... he turned to face the blonde he fucked last night, only there wasn't even a person there just slashed bits of flesh, blood, and mangled hair. Alfred almost gagged, he may be the one and only Lucifer but it had been a while since he'd seen a corpse like that. "W-what the hell?!"

All of a sudden he picked up the smell of something burning, and as such he panicked and raced out the bedroom still covered in the blood that came from the maimed blonde. In the kitchen, the stove was set on fire and a short blonde man was struggling to contain it. "Oh bollocks! Come on.. This wasn't supposed to bloody happen!" Alfred watched amusedly from the doorway as the British? Man ran around trying to stop the fire.

After about five more minutes of this he decided he had enough fun and snapped his fingers and the fire dissipated immediatly. The British man turned around in shock to face him and in a flash Alfred was on the floor being strangled. "Oh, hello Luci~ I didn't see you there... How terribly clumsy of me I must say... Tut tut.." Alfred tried to free his neck from the petite hands strangling him "B-Belial..." The blonde strangling him face lit up with a sadistic smirk. "Oho! Someone actually remembers me? Surprise! Well I'm back Luci~ if you couldn't tell, and I'm here to keep my promise I made all those years ago. To kill you."

Alfred chuckled through Belial's strangling hands. "H-ha... To bad Beli babe... I think you forgot who you're dealing with." Alfred used his magic to fling Belial across the room. Belial gasped in pain as his back hit the wall, Alfred hadn't used his magic in a while seeing he had no need to... until now. Alfred picked himself off the floor and walked towards Belial's form that was now struggling to rise, 'damn, I probably hurt his spine... Not my intention' Alfred mused. The use of Alfred's demonic power was causing his demonic form to seep into his human one making a very ominous presence surround him as his hair slowly turned black, his teeth began sharpening, twisted ram's horns began to come out of his head and black sinister wings began to grow out of his back.

Belial saw this and began to panic fearing Lucifer would try to send him back to hell again or even worse kill him. "A-aha... Lucifer y-you know I was O-only kidding about that whole "killing you" thing right love?" Lucifer smirked his canines showing fiercely. "Oh? Did you really? 'Cause Belial you don't seem to remember something see... You're mine. Always have been and always will, and 'cause of this babe" he tsked as he cupped Belial's face with his hands, "I can tell you're lying". He twisted with his hands and snapped Belial's neck.

"Sweet dreams sweet heart~ I'll see you in a few hours." He kissed Belial's limp head after he chained the small demon's body to a chair. He walked away and went into his office, and slammed his head on the wall. "God damnit! I did it again! I fucking snapped again! This is just like what happened a hundred years ago in 1913! Only he didn't try to kill me I just snapped his neck...huh, why did I do that?" Lucifer didn't want this, not for Belial not for himself, not for THEM as a couple. Lucifer remembered the hurt and betrayal in his mate's eyes as he turned away and let him be exorcised, he had ordered him to be.

A long time ago back to the time he had fallen from heaven he looked just like his human appearance did, as did Belial with his pale golden hair, emerald eyes, and huge eyebrows. However just like said in that damn bible he refused to worship man and fell... Something bible forgot to mention was that another angel fell with him... Belial.

Before Belial was the angel that controlled the clouds, and weather and such. He was so beautiful then... Lucifer hated the fact that in a way it was his fault Belial's beauty disappeared and turned into the best kind of sinful sexiness not that he's complaining but, he missed his ex? Mate's angelic beauty sometimes. He can't even really remember why he had ordered Belial to be exorcised, he just knew that he wanted that little fiery red headed demon back in his arms every night to love and hold forever to love and to rule hell with.

A fierce scream in the living room made Lucifer snap out of his musings, "oh... Looks like he's up" he walked out of his office into the living room. Belial had taken the time to change into HIS demonic form, flaming red hair, acidic green eyes, and sharp black devil horns with wings and fangs. "Hey Beli babe! How'd you enjoy your nap?" Lucifer teased still in his demonic form. "You bloody fucker! Repeating the past?! Is that how cliche you've gotten?!" Belial spat and hissed at Lucifer who was walking in a circle around Belial.

"Whoa whoa, calm down~ I'm not gonna exorcise you babe" he stopped in front of Belial hands raised. Belial after hearing his words froze and tensed up in fear "s-so you're going to kill me..." Lucifer dropped his hands surprised "kill you? Dude why would I do that?". Belial looked up surprised "why? B-because I just tried to kill you! You Lucifer!" Lucifer just chuckled but frowned afterwards. "Do you really fear me that much you think I'd kill you Beli?" Belial didn't answer but looked down at his feet instead. "Well crap... That really wasn't what I had wanted..." "Well what the hell did you expect? Send your mate down to hell, which you know full well NO demon likes and expect them to crawl out and not fear that their death could in fact be rather imminent? Are you some bloody idiot Lucifer?!" Belial looked enraged more so then he had earlier.

"L-look Belial... I didn't mean it you know I didn't!" Lucifer began to beg ('ugh this is so below me') Belial looked down at the demon on the floor bitterly "do I?! I don't! Because that night you just came up snapped my bloody neck! And next thing I know I'm being exorcised down to hell by your own personal exorcisers. That doesn't seem like love to me Lucifer! A-And I know you don't care... You can't care... B-because you KNOW what I am down there! 'Belial! Demon that controls all hellfire! Demon that owns the silver chariot!' Demon every other demon wants to fuck..." Lucifer blinked in surprise. "Uh...Shit I kinda forgot?" He sheepishly rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"Shit I forgot doesn't change how many times I was raped Lucifer. Shit I forgot doesn't change how many other succubi made fun of me. Shit I forgot doesn't change the fact that every day I would limp back into the hellfire my new HOME after being raped and tortured from the others! M-my home was with you... And you threw me out, like bloody garbage a-and I can't ever forgive you..." Belial started crying in his chair he was chained to while Lucifer took all the information about what he had truly done to his mate. "B-Belial... I didn't know, I'm so sorry" lucifer looked at Belial and cupped his mates face.

"I swear I'll destroy every demon that hurt you I swear I'm so sorry... I love you" Belial lifted his tear soaked face... "You're to many years to late Lucifer" and with that Belial disappeared, teleported and left behind a shocked Lucifer who slowly began to turn into Alfred again. "I-I'm sorry I didn't know..." And he began to cry, cry for all the things he did to Belial, who he loved with all his being, who he hurt more then anything.

Belial gasped as he was sharply dropped back into his house from his teleportation, sobbing. "H-he doesn't care, he doesn't care... He can't love me, he can't want me, he can't..." And with that the red headed demon cried himself to sleep like every other night pretending the tail wrapping around him wasn't his but was Lucifer's and that he wasn't in fact alone. Alfred went to bed pretending that he was fine, and that he didn't care about Belial but he knew it was lie, and Alfred had decided he had lied to himself long enough. "I'm going to save you Belial I swear because even if I rule hell, I will be your hero"

Awww! Sad little crap here. So yeah I want to thank Hex and midknight for helping me get my confidence up again after that review. Really guys thanks. ^_^ It's really hard for me to not rush plot and hope I did wellwith this chapter. Review~!


End file.
